List of Ninja Sentai Kakuranger (Dantescifi)
This is the list of the Ninja Sentai Kakuranger (mentored by Sandayuu Momochi), one of the most famous Sentai in history (which ran from 1994-95), with all canon and fanon elements. Their animal totems and genders are also in parenthesis. Their American counterparts are the Alien Rangers from Mighty Morphin' Alien Rangers (which aired on Fox Kids in 1995). They also come in toy form (with their personal weapons, flip-head figures, role play gear, deluxe robos, etc.). *Ninjaman (male) *Ninja Red (ape; male) *Ninja White (crane; female) *Ninja Blue (wolf; male) *Ninja Yellow (bear; male) *Ninja Black (toad; male) *Ninja Pink (swan; female) *Ninja Silver (falcon; male) *Ninja Green (shark; male) *Ninja Purple (panther; female) *Ninja Violet (bat; female) *Ninja Orange (tiger; female) *Ninja Crimson (lion; male) *Ninja Navy (bat; female) *Ninja Gold (eagle; male) *Ninja Teal (cheetah; male) *Ninja Brown (owl; male) *Ninja Indigo (dolphin; male) *Ninja Saffron (rhinoceros; male) *Ninja Amethyst (seal; male) *Ninja Vermilion (phoenix; male) *Ninja Chartreuse (mouse; female) *Ninja Magenta (panda; female) *Ninja Viridian (elephant; male) *Ninja Burgundy (black bear; male) *Ninja Powder (walrus; male) *Ninja Cyan (swordfish; male) *Ninja Scarlet (fox; male) *Ninja Azure (bat; male) *Ninja Lavender (rabbit; female) *Ninja Beige (cougar; male) *Nina Cerulean (cobra; male) *Ninja Slate (crow; male) *Ninja Cobalt (condor; male) *Ninja Gunmetal (lion; male) *Ninja Copper (sawshark; male) *Ninja Bronze (buffalo; male) *Ninja Khaki (mole; male) *Ninja Citrine (lynx; male) *Ninja Maroon (bear; male) *Ninja Olive (deer; male) *Ninja Peach (raccoon; female) *Ninja Cream (pelican; male) *Ninja Sangria (gaur; male) *Ninja Plum (skunk; male) *Ninja Emerald (rattlesnake; male) *Ninja Cerise (hamster; female) *Ninja Mauve (wombat; female) *Ninja Moccasin (sea snake; male) *Ninja Aquamarine (horse; female) *Ninja Pearl (zebra; male) *Ninja Turquoise (gazelle; female) *Ninja Platinum (white tiger; male) *Ninja Tan (mammoth; male) *Ninja Bittersweet (salamander; male) *Ninja Periwinkle (penguin; female) *Ninja Sapphire (vulture; female) *Ninja Fuchsia (mink; female) *Ninja Dark Green (alligator; male) *Ninja Mahogany (bighorn sheep; male) *Ninja Sea Green (sea turtle; male) *Ninja Claret (gemsbok; male) *Ninja Lime (chameleon; male) *Ninja Amber (orangutan; male) *Ninja Ecru (coyote; male) *Ninja Taupe (tortoise; male) *Ninja Tawny (owl; male) *Ninja Lilac (flamingo; female) *Ninja Ochre (hippopotamus; male) *Ninja Sepia (crocodile; male) *Ninja Celadon (swift; male) *Ninja Rust (baboon; male) *Ninja Orchid (caracal; female) *Ninja Ash (mustang; male) *Ninja Steel (crab; male) *Ninja Sky (swallow; female) *Ninja Burnt Orange (donkey; male) *Ninja Brick (lesser panda; male) *Ninja Caramel (bobcat; male) *Ninja Marigold (kinkajou; female) *Ninja Burnt Sienna (ocelot; female) *Ninja Verdigris (elk; male) *Ninja Indochine (eel; male) *Ninja Carmine (ibis; male) *Ninja Linen (sloth; male) *Ninja Goldenrod (eagle; male) *Ninja Butterscotch (horse; male) *Ninja Terracotta (chipmunk; male) *Ninja Heliotrope (butterfly; female) *Ninja Dark Gray (humpback whale; male) *Ninja Harlequin (parrot; male) *Ninja Apple Green (iguana; male) *Ninja Amaranth (cardinal; female) *Ninja Ultramarine (zorilla; male) *Ninja Royal Blue (kingfisher; male) *Ninja Garnet (bison; male) *Ninja Ebony (binturong; male) *Ninja Ivory (snow leopard; female) *Ninja Thistle (seahorse; female) *Ninja Myrtle (duck; male) *Ninja Onyx (panther; male) *Ninja Chestnut (squirrel; male) *Ninja Lemon (cheetah; male) *Ninja Jade (frog; male) *Ninja Auburn (beaver; male) *Ninja Chocolate (tapir; male) *Ninja Frost (arctic hare; female) *Ninja Sienna (squirrel; male) *Ninja Cadet Blue (hedgehog; male) *Ninja Jungle (crocodile; male) *Ninja Almond (pangolin; male) *Ninja Mustard (giraffe; male) *Ninja Puce (tortoise; male) *Ninja Dark Brown (anteater; male) *Ninja Orange Peel (goldfish; female) *Ninja Hunter (elk; male) *Ninja Charcoal (gorilla; male) *Ninja Salmon (carp; male) *Ninja Avocado (alligator; male) *Ninja Wisteria (sheep; female) *Ninja Coquelicot (owl; male) *Ninja Maize (wombat; male) *Ninja Reseda (salamander; male) *Ninja Persimmon (crossbill; male) *Ninja Cornflower (turkey; male) *Ninja Apricot (tamarin; female) *Ninja Brass (hammerhead shark; male) *Ninja Ruby (shrew; male) *Ninja Mint (jackal; male) *Ninja Forest (gecko; male) *Ninja Aubergine (panther; female) *Ninja Dandelion (bee; female) *Ninja Honey (jackal; male) *Ninja Lava (beaver; male) *Ninja Hazel (meerkat; male) *Ninja Topaz (chimpanzee; female) *Ninja Russet (maned wolf; male) *Ninja Pumpkin (bulldog; male) *Ninja Mango (elephant; male) *Ninja Honeydew (prairie dog; female) *Ninja Cantaloupe (Labrador retriever; female) *Ninja Zomp (moose; male) *Ninja Alabaster (ram; male) *Ninja Pine (chipmunk; male) *Ninja Strawberry (tiger; female) *Ninja Oatmeal (bear; male) *Ninja Pistachio (woodpecker; male) *Ninja Snow (penguin; female) *Ninja Raspberry (fox; female) *Ninja Tangerine (orangutan; male) *Ninja Sand (fennec fox; male) *Ninja Yam (muskox; male) *Ninja Daffodil (chicken; female) *Ninja Mulberry (grackle; female) *Ninja Vanilla (rabbit; female) *Ninja Cinnamon (bear; male) *Ninja Tomato (cardinal; male) *Ninja Carrot (rabbit; male) *Ninja Blueberry (umbrella bird; female) *Ninja Watermelon (cougar; female) *Ninja Denim (gazelle; male) *Ninja Asparagus (cicada; male) *Ninja Moss (earthworm; female) *Ninja Manatee (dugong; male) *Ninja Cranberry (robin; female) *Ninja Wheat (deer/horse; male) *Ninja Pomegranate (cardinal; male) *Ninja Grape (ape; male) *Ninja Papaya (tiger; male) *Ninja Thulian (rabbit; female) *Ninja Erin (Irish setter; male) *Ninja Arylide (griffin; male) *Ninja Flame (mongoose; male) *Ninja Shadow (panther; male) *Ninja Bisque (llama; male) *Ninja Spring (hummingbird; female) *Ninja Fern (raccoon; female) *Ninja Sunglow (phoenix; male) *Ninja Tangelo (potto; male) *Ninja Pear (toad; male) *Ninja Springbud (newt; male) *Ninja Chartreuse Yellow (snail; female) *Ninja Pansy (butterfly; female) *Ninja Apple Red (bear; male) *Ninja Capri (elk; male) *Ninja Paprika (fox; male) *Ninja Blackberry (grackle; female) *Ninja Gamboge (lion; male) *Ninja Buttermilk (sheep; female) *Ninja Eggshell (seagull; male) *Ninja Coffee (civet; male) *Ninja Flamingo (flamingo; female) *Ninja Shamrock (Irish wolfhound; male) *Ninja Licorice (panther; male) *Ninja Bubblegum (rabbit; female) *Ninja Pineapple (giraffe; male) *Ninja Coconut (chimpanzee; male) *Ninja Banana (monkey; male) *Ninja Celery (python; male) *Ninja Eucalyptus (koala; female) *Ninja Beaver (beaver; male) *Ninja Canary (canary; female) *Ninja Midnight (bat; male) *Ninja Boysenberry (hedgehog; female) *Ninja Robin Egg (robin; female) *Ninja Camel (camel; male) *Ninja Peacock (peacock; female) *Ninja Kiwi (kiwi; male) *Ninja Cardinal (cardinal; male) *Ninja Pea Green (caterpillar; female) *Ninja Buff (alpaca; male) *Ninja Walnut (chipmunk; male) *Ninja Grass (garter snake; female) *Ninja Smoke (wolf/deer; male) *Ninja Ocean (whale; male) *Ninja Sunflower (cow; female) *Ninja Broccoli (tortoise; male) *Ninja Tanzanite (peacock; female) *Ninja Peridot (frog; female) *Ninja Tumbleweed (donkey; male) *Ninja Marshmallow (cat; female) *Ninja Cheese (mouse; male) *Ninja Malachite (rhinoceros; male) *Ninja Obsidian (black bear; male) *Ninja Champagne (rabbit; female) *Ninja Toffee (mouse; male) *Ninja Artichoke (pangolin; male) *Ninja Nyanza (dugong; female) *Ninja Jonquil (dingo; female) *Ninja Pewter (coyote; male) *Ninja Clementine (octopus; female) *Ninja Xanadu (xerus; male) *Ninja Dragonfruit (dragon; male) *Ninja Turmeric (guinea pig; male) *Ninja Oyster (seahorse; male) *Ninja Elderberry (grackle; female) *Ninja Nectarine (tanuki; male) *Ninja Cloud (pigeon; male) *Ninja Quartz (mink; female) *Ninja Bone (x-ray fish; male) *Ninja Arctic Blue (reindeer; male) *Ninja Guava (bobcat; female) *Ninja Tamarind (okapi; male) *Ninja Durian (orangutan; male) *Ninja Lychee (cat/rabbit; female) *Ninja Zucchini (turtle; male) *Ninja Starfruit (starfish; male) *Ninja Mangosteen (monkey; male) *Ninja Cucumber (alligator; male) *Ninja Quince (jerboa; male) *Ninja Wasabi (skink; male) *Ninja Bistre (hyena; male) *Ninja Hibiscus (toucan; female) *Ninja Sapodilla (proboscis monkey; male) *Ninja Feijoa (kakapo; male) *Ninja Peanut (squirrel; male) *Ninja Beet Red (turkey; male) *Ninja Iris (butterfly; female) *Ninja Raven (raven; male) *Ninja Rainbow (peacock; female) Category:List of Sentai teams